The Aura Prince of Kalos Academy
by DarkEnigma95
Summary: After losing in the Unova League, Ash is called on by Arceus to follow the path to become the Aura Prince. To do so, he goes to Kalos where he goes to...school! But a darkness is fast approaching, and it may cause the extinction of all aura beings if not stopped...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Heyo everybody! Welcome to a new story by me. It will be AmourShipping (yay!) and I would like to acknowledge Iavelle130 for asking me to do this, he/she could of asked another author for this but decided to chose me, so thank you ?. Now you are probably bored of reading this so I am going to ask Mew to help me out here. So Mew, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

 **Mew: Yes, I will. DarkEnigma95 doesn't own Pokémon or anything connected to it in any way.**

 **Me: Thank you Mew, on with the show! ?**

 **The Aura Prince in Kalos Academy!**

 **Chapter 1: As one journeys end...**

The Unova region. A distant place home of many Pokémon rarely seen elsewhere but at the same time, any Pokémon from the other regions are considered very rare. It had secluded itself until recently and trainers from all over the world from Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn and Sinnoh had taken to going there to see what it offered...especially the regionally famed Vertress City Conference and champion Alder. Many trainers have taken on this, thousands try, but only one can be named winner of such a prestigious gathering of talent. One of the many trainers was Ash Ketchum.

The young 15 year old, most commonly known throughout Kanto as the 'Pride of Pallet Town' had started his journey at the age of 10. Although he didn't have a great start, he was brash, reckless and relied on luck and unorthodox methods of overcoming his opponents, he also didn't have any choice in the starter as he woke up late and the Pokémon he _did_ get, well they didn't get along at first, Ash had somehow proven that Pokémon wrong about him. That Pokémon, was none other than the 'Mouse Pokémon' Pikachu, his best friend.

Together, they faced many things like the 'Prophecy of the Chosen One' in the Orange Archipelago to the Eon duo Latios and Latias in Altomare and even meeting the legends of creation themselves Palkia of space, Dialga of time and Giratina the 'Renagade' of distortion. But the one he has one of the fondest memories of are back in the Queendom(?) of Rota and meeting the famed Lucario that was the faithful partner of Sir Aaron himself. Ash had learned that he was a direct descendant of him and asked Lucario how to use Aura, something only a select few Pokémon, and even fewer humans, were able to use.

The duo quickly discovered Ash's aura was insanely powerful, even without training, but it still needed control...bad things can follow if a being with aura cannot properly control it. Unfortunately things went bad as the 'Tree of Life' was dying and Lucario spent all his aura saving it, Ash did all he could, but nothing he could do would save the jackal-like Pokémon. When he met a young Riolu, Lucario's pre-evolved form, from the Lucario Kingdom in Sinnoh that was being chased by a criminal known only as 'Hunter J' he knew he had to help, if only to make his ancestor and aura trainer proud. After J had been defeated, Ash noticed a connection between him and the Riolu and had a feeling that the young Pokémon had sensed it too. As sad as he was about it, they had to part ways, but not without finding out that there was a reason he had such strong aura. He was to be an 'Aura Prince', someone who is born only when a time of calamity is approaching.

Ash kept it to himself about that, not wanting any publicity in it, and for good reason. Who knows who would be after him if word of it got out in to the public. But he still managed to keep his aura in check with the exercises Lucario had shown him briefly and without anyone finding out, which wasn't easy. After traveling Unova and the while taking a Island hopping boat ride through the Decalore Islands with his friends Iris, an aspiring Dragon-type trainer and Cilan, one of the three gym leaders of the Striaton City Gym and a Pokémon Connoisseur, Ash had met a reporter from the Kalos Region, her name was Alexa.

After getting to Kanto, Ash had spilt up from Iris and Cilan who had both gotten on the same train and got to Pallet town soon after. He was greeted by his mother Delia, Professor Oak who Alexa wanted to interview and his Pokémon. The same night that Ash got home he couldn't get to sleep while Pikachu was curled up like a yellow ball and that was when he saw nothing but white then blacked out. When he woke up in a massive room. It was mainly white with golden columns, and mosaics of different Pokémon on the ceiling, some he was able to recognise but there were a few he didn't. The largest ones were those of the legendries like Mew, Ho-oH, Groudon and even Arceus. Standing up, Ash looked around and noticed Pikachu wasn't with him but he suddenly felt something crash in to him, sending him to the floor with something latching on to his back and... _nuzzling_ him?

Managing to move so he could see what glomped him on the back he was surprised to see a smiling red and white, amber eyed dragon Pokémon looking at him with happiness. He honestly couldn't believe it. It was...

"Latias...?"

The Dragon/Psychic type nodded with pure enthusiasm as she saw that he remembered her. The pair were so distracted, they didn't notice multiple arrivals of all the different legends. It was only when they heard a voice that they realised they weren't alone. It was none other than Arceus who was looking at the scene with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"I see you have already reunited." Latias blushed while nodding slightly then teleported to where the rest of the Hoenn legends were and looked to Arceus. Ash did the same and bowed in respect.

"Lady Arceus, it is good to see you again. Is there something wrong that you need of me?" oh Ash, ever so loyal and selfless. Arceus was glad she had made him not only her chosen one, but also to be the current prince of aura to bring peace to the turmoil she could sense was coming. But she needed to tell him first.

"Yes but first, we need to welcome you in to the Hall of Origins." So _that's_ where he was. He had to admit, he would need to ask who did the decor in the room he would _definitely_ hire them. But that was a discussion for a later date.

"We have reason to believe that something is happening in Kalos, and we need you to put a stop to it. You will need to have three months of aura training to prepare so I have taken the liberty of getting you an aura partner." A flash of light appeared next to Ash and, once it was gone, it had revealed...

"A Lucario?!"

 **Me: So how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't long but I shall try my best to still provide an entertaining story for you all. The next story that** ** _WILL_** **get an update is 'The Human Avenger' I am more or less finished, just a few minor touches I still need to work on but you are not interested in that.**

 **Mew: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you all soon.**

 **This is DarkEnigma95 signing off. PEACE~** ✌


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo everybody! Welcome back to the next chapter, it's good to be back. I'll be honest, I didn't expect the story to be more popular than my other one but there you go. I would like to give a shout out to Armorshippingfan, Thunderfan447, Skitty4, Pokeevee57, Nogitsune96, Azoria KelsieThePotato for choosing to follow/favourite my story or me, so thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Pokémon or anything connected to it in any way so now on with the show! ?**

 **The Aura Prince in Kalos Academy!**

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **Pokémon Moves**_

 _"Aura Speech/Telepathy"_

 **Chapter 2: ...Another shall always begin.**

 **Previously on 'The Aura Prince of Kalos Academy':**

"Lady Arceus, it is good to see you again. Is there something wrong that you need of me?" oh Ash, ever so loyal and selfless. Arceus was glad she had made him not only her chosen one, but also to be the current prince of aura to bring peace to the turmoil she could sense was coming. But she needed to tell him first.

 _"Yes but first, we need to welcome you in to the Hall of Origins."_ So that's where he was. He had to admit, he would need to ask who did the decor in the room he would definitely hire them. But that was a discussion for a later date.

 _"We have reason to believe that something is happening in Kalos, and we need you to put a stop to it. You will need to have three months of aura training to prepare so I have taken the liberty of getting you an aura partner."_ A flash of light appeared next to Ash and, once it was gone, it had revealed...

"A Lucario?!"

 **Now**

Lucario's eyes opened and turned to the owner of the voice. Surprise and joy were clear in it's eyes and posture. Not a moment later, Lucario launched itself and hugged Ash with all his strength.

 _"Ash! It's good to see you again! I've missed you since Sinnoh!"_

That fact made Ash's facial expression turn from confused about who this Lucario was, to surprise and happiness at the realisation that this Lucario was the same one he had helped save from Hunter J. The Riolu that was hunted because it knew the move _**Aura Sphere**_ which only Lucario can learn in that evolutionary line

"Wow! It's good to see you too! Honestly, I didn't recognize you at first, but then again, that was last year and you were still only a Riolu at that point." The reunited friends broke from their hug and smiled at each other. "How has your caretaker been? I hope you haven't been too much trouble for him..."

 _"...he passed away six months ago..."_ a single tear fell from the Lucario's eye in sadness of his previous owner.

Ash was silent at the revelation. He had earned respect after helping out back in Sinnoh and to find out that he has passed away saddened him. After all, he was Lucario's caretaker back in the Lucario Kingdom.

"I am so sorry to hear that..." Ash said as he consoled his friend, he turned to look upon the creator once again "So Lady Arceus, what do you need me for? And what does it have to do with me being this 'Aura Prince' I had heard about before?"

 _"You see, an Aura Prince is the most powerful aura user. One is born only when a great reckoning is about to unfurl. Their aura is so powerful, they can give life or take it away. In fact, the 'Aura trio' Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde were born with the assistance of one of your predecessors. He, with my help, managed to split his aura into two separate energies, the first that was focused on life helped give birth to Xerneas. The second, was the darker and more destructive side, gave birth to Yveltal."_

"So how does Zygarde come in to this?"

 _"Once the energies used to help the creation of Xerneas and Yveltal, the remaining aura merged and balanced each other out. This type of aura is what all current aura users wield, it was this same balance of both auras that Zygarde was created from. So basically these three legendaries were born from the power of aura."_

"Wow..." the idea that aura had something to do with three legendaries wasn't something he expected to hear _'I guess it is true, you do learn something new everyday.'_ Arceus smiled down at Ash before asking him a question.

 _"Now shall we begin?"_

 **Time Skip: 3 Months Later**

The training had been long and hard for Ash. He had to endure physical and mental training to help him focus and wield his aura to it's best potential. While he had spent three months in the 'Hall of Origin' no time had passed back home. Arceus had said something about different worlds all have different passages of time, one day in one world/universe could be a month in another for example.

Ash's aura had developed well in the time there. He was able to sense the presence of others, detect what they are feeling, use his aura to create a barrier, make an _**Aura Sphere**_ and even use his aura to help calm others who were distressed. Both he and Lucario, whom had decided to join Ash after he left to go to Kalos, were in the training room doing some aura meditation when Arceus decided to enter and address the pair.

 _"Hello Ash, Lucario"_ both human and pokémon nodded in greeting to her. Ash got to his feet and dusted himself off before looking at her.

"Well, am I correct in assuming that you are here to send me back home Lady Arceus?" said individual nodded silently before replying.

 _"Indeed. Now I believe you should be going. You wouldn't want anyone to worry about you would you? I should recommend you go to Kalos as that is where Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde most often frequent. As I said before , I sense there might be something going on there. Now, I recommend that you go to the academy there, maybe you can find something to help you in your aura studies."_ Ash just nodded his head, although not too enthused about going to an academy. That's where people learn and achieve things from books and computers rather than learn the harder but more rewarding way of doing it out there as a trainer. But Brock had to go to one for his qualifications to become a Pokémon doctor.

"Very well. Thank you for everything lady Arceus." The goddess nodded and flashed Ash and Lucario back to Kanto. There, they would prepare for their next part of Ash's journey, the next stop to the distant region of Kalos, with new friends, Pokémon and battles all waiting ahead.

 **Elsewhere (Unknown location/Kalos Region)**

A young man was working in an underground lab owned by a highly respected company known as the Infinity Corporation. Their publicly known focus was on medicine and technology advancements among smaller things. But a select few were chosen to work on secret projects. Darker projects that could be harmful to anything or anyone they see as a threat to their preferred outcome...

It was late, and the man was working overtime as it was. Suddenly a caller screen appeared showing an image of a male in a suit. He had sleek auburn hair and a pair of dark shades on. The man knew this was about his progress in the work he was doing, but he had expected the call sometime later in the week. Obviously, things must have been impressive to his boss if he was called earlier than expected.

"Dr. Larter? It is time to begin 'Phase One' of our little project. I hope you are ready to begin...?"

"Are you sure...?" Dr. Larter was surprised they wanted the project started. It was originally planned to begin in a few months, but to have it begin this early. It, seemed too risky, the testing phase was still officially in progress so if it the main project was to begin now then the higher ups must have kept a closer eye on the progress made than what was led to believe "We haven't tested it yet, we don't know if it will cause any-" the poor scientist was abruptly cut off from his higher up.

"SILENCE, YOU STUPID IMBICILE! Our weapon will work, and when it does...all aura will cease to exist..."

Aura was a large part of the world's history. Mainly about the multitude of the chosen and trained 'Guardians' many centuries ago, the most famous one, was of course, Sir Arron.

"Wouldn't that mean all Pokémon that use aura like the Riolu and Meinfoo lines will die out though?"

"...Mere stepping stones on our path to victory. Pawns and lives must be sacrificed if we are to achieve our goals, or, are you possibly having second thoughts doctor?"

"..." he didn't respond. A pregnant silence hung in the air and the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a axe. The shaded man gave a harsh, sharp glare not liking that his subordinate, his piece in a game of chess was not answering to him instantly. He never did like anyone who hesitated.

"Dr. Larter? Are you hearing me?" he tried again.

"..." the doctor remained silent.

"Are. You. Having. Sec-"

"No." the mystery figure smiled widely in an evil fashion. In his eyes, all the pieces were coming together and nothing, not even the legendaries could stop him.

"Very well. We shall begin. Let the annihilation of all things connected to aura...commence."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Me: Well the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed and I apologise if it seemed short. Could you let me know what Kalos canon or non-canon Pokémon you would like Ash to catch. Froakie will be definite (Ash-Greninja is awesome in my opinion), the rest is up to you. I thought it might be a good idea to implement that Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde were partially born through aura seeing as how they have the aura abilities and are known as the 'aura trio' so to me, kinda makes sense. PM me if you do want to say though please. If you want to submit an OC to be used, please PM me (if you do, also mention what Pokémon they have). Thank you for your time and patience.**

 **This is DarkEnigma95 signing off. PEACE~ ✌**


	3. My Apologies

*sigh* Well hello everyone, happy new year (I know that is a little late) and welcome back to this after my long unplanned hiatus. I understand if you are mad at me and I apologise with hope you can forgive me. I have had so much to do job wise amongst other things since I last updated, that I haven't had time and honestly, I kinda forgot where I was on my stories and what I had planned for them.

After looking through them again myself, I was kinda dissapointed and knew I could do better and felt it was rushed in places (my Pokemon story DID seem a bit rushed, but thats my opinion). So I did some work trying to improve my writing and I hope it will be better from now on.

I have done a little test to see if I have improved by putting up a story on Wattpad. I am under the same name, so if you wish to read it, you can find it easier.

In the meantime, I will be continuing to improve my writing and possibly restart the stories on this site while continuing the story I am doing on Wattpad too.

Honestly, I feel like a major ass**** for all of this, but I hope you forgive me. Thank you for reading this and I once again apologize for any hope I gave you for thinking this might be an update.


End file.
